1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to subject matter classified in Class 35, Sub-class 8.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the result of the increased use of telephone communication facilities and services by the public, it has been necessary for the telephone industry to develop and provide call handling equipment which is capable of extending more and more calls which do not require assistance from the operator. While the provision of such equipment and corresponding rate reduction to the calling subscribers who make such types of calls has significantly increased, there are still a large number of calls, such as person-to-person calls, collect calls, credit card calls and coin distance dialing which require operator participation.
Since the complete elimination of the operator from all calls was not immediately practical, and the demands for such type service continued to increase, the telephone industry next sought to provide a more efficient arrangement for processing calls in which the operator is involved. To such end, the industry has provided so-called toll service position desks which in particular seek to minimize the participation time of the operator in making calls requiring operator assistance. In so limiting the operator participation time per call, it is apparent that each operator will be able to handle a correspondingly larger number of calls, and a more efficient system is obtained.
The toll service position desks which have been developed herebefore have, in each case, been somewhat complex. In one typical toll service position desk, the operator is required to learn the purpose and function of approximately 100 keys, and in addition the particular sequences and patterns in which different ones of the keys must be operated to process the correspondingly large number of different call types. It was quickly apparent that the training equipment previously utilized in the training of operator personnel to handle the conventional cords of a telephone switchboard were outmoded and inadequate. New types of training equipment were therefore necessarily developed for use in the training of operator personnel for the toll service position desk.
One such training unit comprises a simulator which uses a tape stored program to produce simulated training calls. The unit is equipped with a training position which has substantially the same key and lamp layout as the toll service position desk which is provided for use in the field. The training program is stored on a punched paper tape which is operative to control associated circuits to provide visual displays and audible signals at the training position to simulate different calls which the student then handles in the same manner as the operator in the field. The unit also includes a magnetic tape of the two-channel type which carries the simulated speech of customers and distant operators on one channel, and control pulses on the second channel for stepping the tape at the end of each voice message. The control pulses are also used to synchronize the two tapes at the end of each program.
In a typical training problem, the two tapes are synchronized, and the paper tape is operated to provide signals which light training position lamps. The paper tape source also sets a matching and advance circuit for the anticipated trainer response. Further codes are then transmitted to present the call condition to the trainee and the paper tape then stops. The magnetic tape may also be started by the program tape, and if so, is stopped with the program tape. If the trainee responds properly (i.e., by operating the correct key and/or providing a valid response) within a predetermined time period, the paper tape is advanced to the next training call.
While such training arrangement has facilitated the training of operator personnel in the field, the unit as manufactured has certain basic shortcomings. The use, for example, of two separate tapes for the coded voice information requires that the two tapes be in proper synchronization at all times. Obviously with the occurrence of an out of sync condition, it is necessary to have competent personnel available for the purpose of checking the system and placing the tapes back in synchronization. Of perhaps more significance is the fact that it is difficult, if not impossible, to use each training program in a given time period to provide the same to more than one training position. As a result, each training position requires a separate paper tape source and a separate magnetic tape, and even further, separate control equipment for each individual training position. Such system arrangement is of course quite costly and therefore of limited efficiency. Further since the program is stored on the paper tape, the unit has limited flexibility. That is, in the event that certain steps are to be performed in different sequences, the paper tape must be changed before such change in the mode of operation can be provided. Other shortcomings in flexibility in such type arrangement as compared with the system of the present disclosure will become apparent hereinafter.
A further training arrangement which is available in the field is disclosed in another Patent which uses a single magnetic tape for both programs and materially simplifies the operation while further avoiding the need for synchronizing the equipment, such system requires a separate program source and a separate set of controls for each training desk.
A further basic shortcoming existent in certain prior art devices lies in the inability of the units to provide simultaneous operation in the training sequences. Failing such capability the system fails to provide one of the more desirable objectives of the training system, that is, to build up operator speed in the handling of calls. By way of example, if the operator in a given response is to provide a verbal answer and simultaneously key in a response, the known systems which depend upon sequential responses will not enable the operator to practice simultaneous responses, and the training of the operator to handle the calls more quickly, cannot be achieved in such type system. In those prior art units in which an attempt has been made to provide such capability, a complex synchronization problem has resulted.
It is an object of the present invention therefore to provide a novel training system which utilizes a computer controlled central processor unit for controlling a plurality of traffic service training desks independently or simultaneously, and particularly to provide a training service desk of such type in which different, or the same functions, can be performed by the operators at each of the plurality of training units.
It is a specific object of the present invention to provide a system of such type which performs the desirable functions presently available in known systems, and additionally wherein stop or repeat can be automatically required on key pulse errors, and which includes the capability of advance or go back in training sequence upon request. The novel system also has the capability of providing printed records and accumulated statistics.
A further feature of the invention is the manner in which a simplified program permits ready change in the programming to include further lessons without hardware modification.
Yet another feature of the arrangement is the manner in which the computer compares each and every trainee response with the action which should have been accomplished and provides (a) a go-ahead (correct operation instruction), (b) a repeat instruction (incorrect operation), or (c) notifies the supervisor in the event of the occurrence of a number of errors in excess of a predetermined norm for the particular lesson being used by the trainee.
A further feature of the invention is the manner in which the computer controlled unit makes possible branching during the instruction of the trainee. That is, in many types of training it is desirable as the student progresses to a certain degree of efficiency, to request the student to bypass certain portions of the lessons and advance to a further area of training. The novel circuit arrangement of the present disclosure provides for such mode of use.